


Take Me

by GuixonLove



Series: Strange Love [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: "Are we supposed to be somewhere tonight?" Juuse asks."I need to go by the blood bank at some point," Pekka replies as he sits down on the couch next to Juuse who automatically moves so he can lay his head on Pekka's lap. Pekka smiles at this and begins to run his fingers through Juuse's hair. "I'm almost out so I should probably go and get more."Juuse is silent for a few moments, leaning into Pekka's touch. Finally, he asks, "How come you don't just feed from me?"





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

One evening after sunset, Pekka comes out from the bedroom, dressed to go out. Juuse sits up from where he was laying on the couch and frowns. 

"Are we supposed to be somewhere tonight?" Juuse asks. 

"I need to go by the blood bank at some point," Pekka replies as he sits down on the couch next to Juuse who automatically moves so he can lay his head on Pekka's lap. Pekka smiles at this and begins to run his fingers through Juuse's hair. "I'm almost out so I should probably go and get more." 

Juuse is silent for a few moments, leaning into Pekka's touch. Finally, he asks, "How come you don't just feed from me?"

Pekka goes still at his mate's question. He drops his eyes to look at Juuse. "Where is this coming from?" he asks. 

Juuse shrugs, his eyes still focused on the movie playing on the television. Pekka reaches down, slipping a finger beneath Juuse's chin and turning his head until they're looking at one another and waits. 

Eventually, Juuse sighs and quietly admits, "I just...I thought that since we were bonded that...that you would only feed from me, instead of always going to that blood bank."

Pekka's eyes soften and he slides his fingers through Juuse's hair. "I didn't think that was something you wanted." 

Juuse sits up and moves until he's sitting in Pekka's lap. He cups Pekka's face in his hands and smiles. "I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't something I wanted, Rakkaani," he murmurs as he leans forward and presses their foreheads together. Pekka pulls back and looks deep into Juuse's eyes, studying him. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure, Pekka." Juuse turns his head, exposing his bare neck to his mate. Pekka's fangs elongate and his mouth waters. Hesitantly, he leans forward and nuzzles Juuse's neck, pressing a soft kiss on the spot where Juuse's pulse is racing. Juuse reaches down and laces his fingers with Pekka's and gives his hand an encouraging squeeze. "Mikä on minun on sinun."

Pressing one more kiss onto Juuse's neck, he opens his mouth and sinks his fangs in, the sharp canines easily piercing Juuse's skin. A low rumble starts in Pekka's chest as he takes a couple of sips. Juuse murmurs something in their native tongue and slides his fingers through Pekka's hair, gently pulling Pekka closer. 

After one last pull, Pekka pulls away and licks the blood from his lips. "Are you alright?" he asks quietly. Juuse slowly opens his eyes and looks down at Pekka with a dazed smile before nodding.

"Did you get enough?" Juuse murmurs as he reaches up and runs his thumb along Pekka's bottom lip. Pekka's tongue darts out and swirls around the pad of Juuse's thumb. Juuse giggles and moves his thumb away, giving Pekka a chaste kiss before leaning back. "Well?"

Pekka sighs as his eyes drop back to the mark he left on Juuse's neck, watching as a small rivulet of blood seeps from the wound. It takes all of his willpower to remain where he is and not dive back in. He quickly forces his eyes to look away from Juuse's neck and meet his lover's questioning gaze.

Juuse sighs as he gently cups the back of Pekka's neck and pulls him closer. "It's okay, Rakkaani. Take as much as you need." A slow smile creeps onto Juuse's face before he adds, "Besides, you'll need the energy when you fuck me into the mattress later." As he's speaking, he rolls his hips, pressing his half hard cock against Pekka's stomach.

Pekka growls softly and sinks his fangs back into Juuse's neck, taking deep pulls of his lover's sweet blood. A soft moan slips from Juuse's lips as he begins to rock back and forth on Pekka's lap. His hands slide up into Pekka's hair and gently tugs on the blond strands with each eager thrust of his hips. 

Pekka pulls off of Juuse's neck with a groan and grips his mate's hips firmly. "I thought I was supposed to be fucking you into the mattress," he says, looking up at Juuse with a smirk. 

"You are." Juuse grins without slowing down his thrusts. "Consider this foreplay." Before Pekka can reply, Juuse crushes their lips together. When he slides his tongue into Pekka's mouth, he moans softly when he tastes the coppery tang of his own blood. He breaks the kiss and tucks his face into the crook of Pekka's neck, each deep breath of his mate's scent bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Come on, sweetheart," Pekka purrs into Juuse's ear before nipping at his earlobe. Juuse thrusts once more before he stiffens and comes with a soft cry, the sound muffled against Pekka's neck. 

Pekka can feel Juuse's cock jerking through his sweatpants, the fabric growing damp. The combination of Juuse's release along with the scent of his blood makes Pekka's cock throb painfully in his own pants. 

As if reading Pekka's mind, Juuse quickly gets Pekka's jeans open and slips his hand inside of Pekka's boxers. Pekka's head falls back against the couch as Juuse wraps his fingers around him. As he's thrusting up into Juuse's hand, Pekka leans back in and laps at the blood still oozing from the small holes his fangs left in Juuse's neck. 

Juuse moans softly and speeds up his hand, jerking Pekka off the way he knows his mate likes it: firm grip and slight twist of his wrist when he gets to the head. It's not long before Pekka is coming with a low grunt. Juuse murmurs praises in their native tongue as he strokes him through his orgasm, moving his hand away when he knows Pekka starts to become too sensitive. 

Pekka lets his head fall back against the couch as he comes down from his high. When he hears soft sucking, he lifts his head and sees Juuse calmly licking Pekka's come from his fingers. Pekka's spent gives a slight twitch at the sight and he chuckles softly.

"You're insatiable."

"Yeah. And?" Juuse asks as he licks the last of Pekka's release from his thumb. Pekka rolls his eyes and starts to lift his hand to give Juuse some of his blood to heal the bite mark on his neck when Juuse stops him. 

"Don't," he murmurs, his eyes locked on Pekka's. "Leave it like it is. Please."

A confused expression comes across Pekka's face. Juuse brings a hand up to his neck and lightly runs his fingers over the puncture marks. "I like it. You've marked me as yours," he replies quietly as he gives Pekka a small smile. 

"You are mine," Pekka replies as he reaches up and places a hand on top of Juuse's, lacing their fingers together before bringing their joined hands up to his lips and pressing a kiss onto Juuse's knuckles. "And I am yours."

Juuse's eyes shine with affection at this. He leans forward and kisses Pekka before hopping off of his lap. "Now, I do believe you promised to fuck me into the mattress," he says with a mischievous grin. Pekka growls playfully and chases a laughing Juuse back to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Mikä on minun on sinun - Loosely translated as 'What is mine is yours'  
> Rakkaani - My Love
> 
>  You can find me on Twitter (@Hawkeye_Squared)!


End file.
